Defiers Of Fate
by Dreamers95
Summary: Forced out of retirement, Akira finds herself hunting down the pulse L'cie. Instead of doing what she is told though, she gives them their chance to defy their fate and to get back at the fal'cie.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A small girl of about 10 years of age stood in front of two grave stones, two younger children clutching to her for dear life. The skies were a dangerous dark grey, and the signs of rain apparent. The young girls face was expressionless, and her golden hazel eyes devoid of life. The younger children's eyes were filled with tears.

"M mom and d dad… they're not coming back?" the youngest sniffled, looking up at the girl. The little girl looked exactly like the older one, the only difference being height and hair color. The older girl looked away from the younger girls big, watery eyes.

"…"

"They're not coming back Aurora… mom and dad are in a happier place now, right Akira?" the boy choked out. He had spiky black hair, and puffy golden hazel eyes.

The little girl tightened her hold on the older girls' hand, and the older girl pulled the two closer to her.

"Don't worry Aaron, Aurora, I'll find a way to take care of us" Akira promised.

The two nodded and buried their faces into her shoulder and sides, sobbing into her shirt. Akira stood there stone faced. She swore for as long as she lived, as the oldest, she would never break and cry. She would be their pillar of strength for as long as they needed.

As the three children stood there before their parent's graves, grieving the loss, marks began to appear onto their bodies. Each one was placed in an area of the body, Akira's over her heart, and the two younger ones on their left bicep. The marks glowed with magic, but the three didn't notice it. They didn't question it either… not yet at least.

* * *

**Reviews make every writer happy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: 8 Years Later

"Hustle ladies, hustle! Otherwise Sergeant Farron will have our asses for brunch!" Akira barked. The soldiers she was yelling at visibly shuddered and worked faster to get through with the warm-ups.

It's been eight years since Akira's parents died, and things had been rough but worth it. Her once scrawny, fragile body was now lean and toned, her skin the color of caramel, and her golden hazels a deeper, richer color.

She wore a khaki coat held closed by a black belt and several buckles with blue pauldrons, a gray short-sleeved turtleneck, brown tights, solid black boots, and a black officer's cap.

Approaching from the base was a woman with porcelain skin, asymmetrical pink hair, and electric blue eyes. Akira could feel those eyes on her, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood. She had done something, and now the Sergeant was here to deliver her death.

"Corporal, I need you for a second" Lightning Said. Akira gulped and ran over to Lightning, not before yelling at the recruits to continue on their warm-ups.

Akira may have been taller than the Sergeant by an inch or so, but she never ever looked down at her. She respected Lightning, something that was actually hard to obtain from her.

"Sergeant Farron" Akira saluted.

"At ease" Lightning said, making Akira sigh in relief. She put her hand down and shoved one into her pocket.

"So what's up, Light?" Akira asked. It wasn't often when Lightning called for her. Normally the only times she would were when she had a patrol to go on, or that she needed Akira as a test dummy.

"PSICOM. Nabaat is here for you" Lightning said. Akira's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me?" she whispered.

"You didn't rob a bank, did you?" Lightning said her voice and face serious. If only people actually took the time to get to know the sergeant, they would have known that she was joking. Akira was the only few of those people, causing her to chuckle.

"No, I didn't… yet" Akira joked. "But I might later. I mean, if the Colonel of PSICOM wants to see me, and the fact that you're in a joking mood, the world must be coming to an end"

She received a perfectly arched eyebrow from her Sergeant.

"I joke too you know"

"Not too often though sarge, not too often" Akira said. Lightning just frowned, and let the Corporal go where she was wanted. Akira grinned at the sergeant.

"Sorry about what I said sarge. It's nice that you're in a joking mood" she said. "I guess I'll see 'ya later"

* * *

Day: 1

'Holy Etro these people are crazy!' Akira thought as she ran through the vile peaks.

Pulsework soldiers littered the area, along with incubus and succubus. The monsters didn't scare Akira. She was a soldier; they dealt with this all the time. What scared her was that PSICOM would actually throw her here with only the clothes on her back, and the weapons she had equipped at the time. Now, why was she here? Because after refusing Nabaat's offer in the PSICOM ranks, they had basically kidnapped her and threw her here to fend for herself.

"Little fuckers… next time I get the chance…" she growled. The sound of machinery coming to life stopped her from running further. Before her stood a dreadnought, a machine that spat fire and had crazy attacks.

'Fuck my life'

* * *

Day: 2

'Where the hell do these things come from!?' she thought. Currently she was trying to kill a group of Succubus that had ambushed her.

* * *

Day: 3

'Oh, found a potion'

* * *

Day: 4

'…'

* * *

Day: 5

The doors of the PSICOM headquarters burst open, revealing a seething G.C. Corporal. She wore her boots, her brown leggings, and a white wife beater, barely hiding the bandages that covered her entire torso. A limp accompanied her usual strut, along with a few cuts on her face, and bruised ribs. In her right hand was the head of a pulsework soldier and from the looks of it, had been violently torn off. She shoved the thing in the face of the PSICOM officers trying to stop her, making them hiss and back away.

"Nabaat, get your ass out here!" Akira howled. The door of the Colonel's office opened, revealing an amused Jihl. Akira threw the head at her feet and glared icily at the woman.

"Here's a souvenir from the Vile Peaks" Akira said. She turned and began walking away, but was stopped by the soldiers at the door.

"So the information we found was true after all… Commander." Akira visibly stiffened. She turned around slowly and scowled.

"What're you talking about, Nabaat? I'm just a Corporal of the G.C." she said. Jihl laughed.

"And that explains why you survived an attack from a dreadnaught? We know who you are, and we want to bring you back out of retirement" Jihl said. Akira clenched her jaw.

"Go and take your crazy pills Nabaat, because I seriously don't know what you're talking about" Jihl glared dangerously at Akira, and snapped her fingers. Yaag Rosch came forward with a briefcase. He handed it to Jihl and took a step back. Jihl opened the case and threw what was inside out into the open.

Pictures of a young Akira flew out, weapons in her hands, and blood streaked onto her cheeks. She looked no older than 13 in the pictures. A young boy stood next to her in one picture, along with a smaller version of Akira with dirty blonde hair. The two oldest in the picture had one thing in common, that being what they wore.

It was a uniform. A military uniform.

"… what do you want with me?" Akira said. Jihl smirked. she walked forward and whispered into Akira's ear, making the young soldier shiver.

"Like I said. I'm here to bring the Commander of C.E.T. out of retirement"

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: Taking a Horrible Job

Akira watched emotionless as the recruits struggled for breath (and bits of life). she couldn't find it in herself to yell at the recruits for slacking off, not since she came back from PSICOM headquarters. she clenched her hands into tight fists, remembering all that had happened only a mere day ago.

* * *

_'I refuse' Akira said monotonously. Jihl's smirk disappeared, and the woman blinked a few times before her mind processed what she had heard._

_'You refuse to accept a job? specifically one in your field of expertise?' Akira shrugged._

_'I put it down as 'retired' for a reason. means I'm gettin' too old to run a task force and a special one at that.' Akira said. a manga-ish anger vein appeared on Nabaat's forehead, and her shoulders began shaking with her anger. suddenly the shaking stopped, but the vein remained._

_'You cannot refuse this.' she said, barely controlling the tone of her voice. Akira raised her eyebrow in question._

_'And why is that?' she asked. Jihl looked the girl in the eyes, her own glinting with evil intent._

_Jihl slowly reached into the briefcase to pull out a picture of a young girl who looked similar to Akira, the difference by age, her dirty blonde hair, and the fair pale skin. Akira narrowed her eyes._

_'Your sister I presume? such a young girl...' Jihl trailed off. the hairs at the back of Akira's neck stood at end, similar to that of a wolfs hackles rising in anger. 'Would be a shame if she-''_

_'Harm my sister and I will kill you' Akira said menacingly._

_Jihl's eyes widened only a fraction, seeing all of the promise in the girl, no, woman's eyes. she smirked though, knowing that she had walked straight into Jihl's trap._

_'Well then, I expect you to be here in two days. you will be briefed on your mission and will be fitted into one of PSICOM's-' Jihl was interrupted by a sound of disgust._

_'Like hell I'm wearing one of those suits. I would rather eat my own damn boots instead.' Akira said. Jihl shot a glare at the woman, and Akira glared right back. 'Give me some paper and a pen, and let me design something that would look less sluttish.' Jihl narrowed her eyes. no one ordered her around, and no one insulted the very revealing PSICOM huntress uni... you know what? never mind._

_A PSICOM soldier suddenly thrust out a standard sized piece of paper and a pen to the G.C. corporal. Akira took it and thanked the soldier, flashing him a sweet smile. she sat down in the spot she was standing at, and began sketching something on the paper._

_Jihl looked over the girls shoulder and her eyebrows rose in surprise. the girl was an artist, so why the hell did she choose her mercenary job over art? Akira drew herself to perfect proportion, and was currently making some sketch lines for what Nabaat believed to be a uniform she wanted them to make instead of their own uniforms._

_So far, Akira had drawn only light lines to the point where you could barely see them. the lines began getting darker and darker, and the end product was... well interesting._

_Akira began shading in parts of the uniform and asked for some different colored pens. a soldier stepped forward and brought out a dark blue pen, a red one, and some other random colors. Akira took only the dark blue, and began coloring in parts of the uniform._

_'Here. Make it, and I'll work.'_

* * *

Akira smirked, thinking back to the uniform. she at least got that out of the job. she had even took the liberty to redesign...

"Akira take the rest of the night off" Akira jumped at the sound of the voice. she quickly looked up and scrambled onto her feet.

"Lieutenant Amodar." she saluted. Amodar laughed and saluted back.

"At ease soldier" Akira relaxed. Amodar brought his hand to his chin and began scratching it. "Go home soldier. at the rate you're driving the troops, you'll leave Farron without a group of soldiers to terrify." Akira glanced at the troops and noticed that Amodar was right. the troops looked ready to collapse from just under her order.

"Yeah, guess I'll take the rest of the night off. thanks Lieutenant" Amodar just nodded, and Akira ran off towards the base to grab her keys and head home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Akira yelled into the house. she took her boots off and began to wander aimlessly through her home, wondering where her younger brother and sister were. she entered the kitchen where she found a note lying on the dining table. she went over, picked it up, and read it.

Akira,

**I'll be late at the office tonight. some idiot intern decided that they would mix up my files. Also, Aurora's is going to stay at a friends tonight.**

**-Aaron**

"Guess I'm by myself tonight" Akira mumbled. she inhaled deeply and walked out of her kitchen towards her bedroom. she passed the bare walls of the hallway, and turned to face a dark oak door.

She opened the golden handle and stepped inside of the room, examining it like usual. the room was clean and tidy, simple for a woman among the ranks. the walls were all white and bare, the hard wood floors dustless and clothes free, and the bed neatly made. the only thing to really know who owned the room was the closet and bookshelf. on the bookshelf were three pictures.

Akira walked over towards her bookshelf and examined the pictures. one held a recently taken picture of Akira and her siblings in Nautilus. they all smiled goofily and held up peace signs.

the next picture was of a man and woman. the man was tall and had a muscular but slim build. he wore a military uniform and had shaggy hair that went down to his neck, and his amber eyes were filled with happiness.

The woman next to him was tall and lean. she was mildly tanned and had viridian green eyes that were also filled to the brim with emotion. she wore a green sari embroidered with gold over a black crop top and pants. in her arms, she cradled a small child with raven black hair, and pale skin. Akira smiled at that picture. the next picture was of only a few years ago.

In the picture stood a fourteen year old Akira wearing black slightly loose grey cargos, a black turtle neck, knee high boots, a black beret with a sort of bird on it, and dog chains around her neck. on her sides were two pistols that were kept in their holsters, and strapped around her left thigh was a survival knife.

Next to her stood a slightly younger, male version of herself. he had on green cargos, a black wifebeater, dog chains, and black combat boots. he had shaggy black hair that was slicked back with sweat.

On Akira's other side stood a little girl with dirty blonde hair and amber eyes. she was pale compared to the others, and looked only about 10 years old. she wore khaki fatigues, a white wifebeater, tan combat boots, and had a headband around her head. she held tightly to Akira's hand.

In the back of the trio stood a man. he had long shaggy blonde hair, pale skin, and amber eyes. he looked around his early 20's and had a slim but muscular build. he wore a disheveled military uniform, and had a goofy grin on his face.

Akira smiled sadly at the picture. it brought back memories of the past, a very dark and hard past. Akira grabbed hold of the picture with the man and woman and held it tight against her chest.


End file.
